pokemonuprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunaraye Cardelle
Appearence Lydia: Lydia had short black hair, always looking very nice, and she has light gray-blue eyes.. Her grandmother had always made her wear skirts, dresses, and just very nice clothes. Her favorite had been a long dark pink skirt with a black top. She was around 5' 5" and somewhere close to 100 lbs. She wasn't muscular, but she could fight for herself. Lunaraye: The only differences between now and her former life are her hair and clothing choices. Her hair is always down, and is now a dark red. She wears a reddish-pink short dress with dark black jeans. Personality INFP. She is very laid back and caring, but also very stubborn. She avoids conflict as much as she can, choosing to find ways around it. She isn't one to fight, unless something she believes, or someone she loves, is harmed in any way. She is reserved about her feelings, not really sharing them with many people. She is very in-tune with others' feelings, always knowing how to cheer them up when something's wrong. Biography Lydia grew up in a large mansion outside of Lilycove City. She never knew her parents, not even knowing what happened to them. Her grandmother was her caretaker. She trained her to be a proper lady, one that would be respected in society. As she grew up, Lydia became a very rebellious child. For this, her grandmother was very strict. She was never allowed to leave the house, not even for school. She had a tutor come to the house every day, Mr. Rydel. When her grandmother was out, Mr. Rydel would let Lydia out of the house, even out into the woods. Lydia's grandmother believed that the woods was no place for a young lady. Soon, Lydia befriended a small Vulpix. She named her Niyati. Niyati never left her side. Since Lydia never left the house, Niya, the nickname for Niyati, was her only friend. When her grandmother found out that Lydia befriended a pokemon, she was furious. She believed that pokemon would ruin her life, turn her evil. She took Niya and gave her to Mr. Rydel to get rid of. He wasn't about to do that to young Lydia, so he kept Niyati as his, so she could see her. After that, Lydia never trusted her grandmother again. She would always sneak around the house, avoiding her grandmother. One night, she overheard a conversation between her grandmother and some man that she had never seen before. They were talking about transferring money to a place called "Groudon's Thumb". The next time she saw Mr. Rydel, she asked him about. Around this time, Lydia was seventeen, and he explained to her what had happened before. He told her that her parents were part of the First Rebellion and that they were kidnapped by Team Magma, who ran Groudon's Thumb. He also gave her two pokeballs. He explained that her parents had given them to him for safe keeping, and to give them to Lydia when he thought she was ready. Inside were a Gastly and a small Abra. He told her that these pokemon, even though they were still weak, had helped her parents n a few missions. He never trained them, waiting for Lydia to be able to do it herself so they could bond. After this, he helped Lydia escape from her grandmothers. They used Abra to teleport to a small cabin in the woods, where he lived. He contacted someone he knew inside the Rebellion and told them that Lydia was willing and ready to join them. He sent her on her way, with the things she needed. Before she left, he gave her a pokemon of his own. It was a small Growlithe, that had helped him on a few missions as well. She happily took him along with her, and she went to the nearest pokemon center to rest for a little, and get used to being on her own. When she arrived, she saw a reward poster for anyone who found Lydia Carson. She decided that it wasn't safe for her anymore, and changed her appearance and her name. Lydia Jane Carson became Lunaraye Nadia Cardelle. Category:Characters